pawnstarsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Decorations
The list of Decorations Themes *Vegas *Medieval *Halloween *Holidays *Valentines Day *St. Patrick's Day Shelves Wall Shelves Bought With Cash *Metal Wall Shelf *Long Metal Wall Shelf *Small Wood Wall Shelf *Medium Wood Wall Shelf *Large Wood Wall Shelf *Glass Wall Shelf *Short Medieval Wall Shelf *Skateboard Shelf *Snowboard Shelf *Small L Wall Shelf *Small Suits Wall Shelf *Holiday Lights Shelf *Surfboard Shelf *Raw Wood Shelf *Medium L Wall Shelf *Long L Wall Shelf *Shamrock Wall Shelf *Red Modern Shelf *Black Modern Shelf *White Modern Shelf *Spider-Infested Shelf *Valentine's Day Shelf *Cobwebbed Candle Shelf *Crypt Alcove *Ruined Crypt Alcove Bought With Candy *Small Golden Shelf *Medium Golden Shelf *Small Marble Shelf *Large Golden Shelf *Long Medieval Wall Shelf *Medium Marble Shelf *Long Suits Wall Shelf *Zombie Hands Wall Shelf *Large Marble Shelf *Aquarium Wall Shelf Floor Shelves/Tables Bought With Cash *Metal Shelf *Long Metal Shelf *Short Pedestal *Medium Pedestal *Hay Bale Floor Shelf *Tall Pedestal *Small Dice Pedestal *Medium Dice Pedestal *Formica Shelf *Glass Table *Tall Dice Pedestal *Wood Shelf *Shamrock Pedestal *Clearance Shelf *Kneeling Knight Shelf *Wooden Bear Table *Raw Wood Table *Menorah Table *Short White and Gold Pedestal *Glass Shelf *Ice Cream Shelf *Medium White and Gold Pedestal *Clubs Pedestal *White Modern Table *Red Modern Table *Black Modern Table *Diamonds Floor Shelf *Ornate Wood Table *Medieval Table *Tall White and Gold Pedestal *Short Black Obelisk *Hearts Floor Shelf *Golden Bear Table *Giant Spider *Medium Black Obelisk *Crystal Bear Table *Tall Black Obelisk *Short Regal Pedestal *Pawn Stars: The Game Table *Zombie Hands Floor Shelf *Cubic Zirconia Pedestal Bought With Candy *Shamrock Hat Shelf *Blackjack Table *Spades Floor Shelf *Art Deco Eagle Shelf *Marble Floor Shelf *Small Crawler *Tall Regal Pedestal *Double Crawler *Living Crystal *Diamond Pedestal *Golden Atlas *Platinum Double Atlas Rugs *Long Grey Persian Rug *Large Red Persian Rug *Gold Persian Rug *Velvet Rope Platform Decorations Wall Hangings Bought With Cash *Holiday Lights - Vertical *Holiday Lights - Horizontal *Paper Bat *Wreath *Clock *King of Diamonds *Neon Diamond *Antmesh Poster *Paper Skeleton *American Flag in Frame *Paper Ghost *Paper Smiley Pumpkin *Paper Frowny Pumpkin *Trick or Treat Banner *Paper Spider *Fifth Column Games Poster *Irish Flag in Frame *"Happy New Year!" Sign *Neon Shamrock *2012 Neon Sign *Castle Ledge *Neon Heart *Pawn Stars Poster *Open Sign *Wall Torch *Pawn Shop Sign *Queen of Hearts *Neon Club *Jack of Clubs *Stone Gargoyle *Boarded up Window *Stained Glass Window Bought With Candy *Holiday Lights - Corner 1 *Holiday Lights - Corner 2 *Holiday Lights - Corner 3 *Holiday Lights - Corner 4 *Black Banner *Blue Banner *Green Banner *Red Banner *Yellow Banner *Candle Sconce *Spider Web *Pumpkin Spider Web *Skull Spider Web *Graveyard Window *Festivus Poster *Neon Spade *Wreath of Roses *Ace of Spades *Four-Leaf Clover Tapestry *Trick or Treat Paint *Winter Window *Royal Flush Plants Bought With Cash *Little Christmas Tree *Flower Plant *Rose Bouquet *Leafy Plant *Potted Sunflower *Dead Plant *Big Pumpkin *Small Pumpkin *Cactus *Scary Jack-o-Lantern *Large Jack-o-Lantern *Toothy Jack-o-Lantern *Potted Tree *Potted Spiral Tree *Potted Fir Tree Bought With Candy *Jack-o-Lantern *Sad Jack-o-Lantern *One-Eyed Jack-o-Lantern *Bouquet of Mixed Roses *Bouquet of Red Roses *Bouquet of Pink Roses *Bouquet of White Roses *Grand Pumpkin *Vegas Fly Trap *Long Planter Box Everything else Bought With Cash *Cookies and Milk *Blue Round Gift Box *Green Round Gift Box *Red Heart Gift Box *Green Heart Gift Box *Purple Heart Gift Box *Pink Square Gift Box *White Square Gift Box *Yellow Square Gift Box *Blue Square Gift Box *Hannukah Menorah *Red Balloon *Yellow Balloon *Orange Balloon *Green Balloon *Blue Balloon *American Flag on Pole *Trash Can *Irish Flag on Pole *Valentine's Day Balloons *Flamingo *Trophy Boar Head *Human Skull *Gravestone *Horse Pinata *Star Pinata *Cupid Statue Bought With Candy *Black Human Skull *Red Human Skull *Snowflakes *New Year's Ball *Santa Puppy Gift Box *Polar Bear *Garden Gnome *Hanging Pumpkin Ghost *Hanging Headless Pumpkin Ghost *Stanchions *Trophy Giant Bear *Big Screen TV *Japanese Screen *Chocolate Chumlee Remodeling Floors Bought With Cash *Brown Carpet *Green Carpet *Cement Tiles *Checkerboard *Concrete *Parquet *Tiles *Linoleum *Wood *Blue Carpet *Castle Brick Floor *Hay-covered Barn Floor *Cherry Wood *Haunted Floor *Mosaic Tile *Blue Casino Carpet *Granite Floor Bought With Candy *Ice Slabs *Terra Cotta Tile *Red Casino Carpet *Marble *Red Carpet *Gold Floor Walls Bought With Cash *Yellow Wallpaper *Paneled *Cinder Block *Wood Paneled *Castle Brick Wall *Brick Wall *Gold Striped Wallpaper *Sewer Bricks *Glass Tiles *Red Casino Wallpaper *Pink Striped Wallpaper *Yellow Gothic Wallpaper *Igloo Wall *Harvest Barn Wall *Haunted Blue Wall *Haunted Red Wall *Explorer's Map Wall Bought With Candy *Adobe Wall *Marble Wall *Red Velvet Wall *Haunted Black Wall *Jade Tiles *Blue Casino Wallpaper *Black Gothic Wallpaper *Gold Bricks Storefronts Bought With Cash *Basic Storefront *Glass Storefront *Haunted Storefront *Harvest Barn Storefront Bought With Candy *Castle Storefront *Vegas Storefront Back walls Bought With Cash *Brick Wall *Harvest Barn Back Wall Bought With Candy *Haunted Back Wall *Vegas Back Wall *Castle Back Wall Counters Bought With Cash *Formica Counter *Metal Counter *Harvest Counter *Wood Counter *Glass Counter *Vegas Counter Bought With Candy *Medieval Counter *Heavy Metal Counter *Coffin Counter *Hi-Tech Counter Improvements Bought With Cash *Holiday Advent Calendar *Drinking Fountain *Fire Extinguisher *Fireplace *Employee Room *Bench *Air Vent *Yule Log TV *Pawn Shop Sign *White Lucky Cat *Soda Machine *Restroom *Refridgerator *Snack Machine Bought With Candy *Pinata Grande *Scarecrow *Bubbling Cauldron *Guard Dog *Sound System *Christmas Tree *Cornucopia *Black Lucky Cat *Welcome to Las Vegas Sign *Men's Restroom *Women's Restroom *Gumball Machine *Repair Station *Gold Lucky Cat *Encyclopedia Set Expansions *Expansion 1 *Expansion 2 *Expansion 3 *Expansion 4 *Expansion 5 *Expansion 6 *Expansion 7 *Expansion 8 *Expansion 9 *Expansion 10 *Back Room Expansion 1 *Back Room Expansion 2 *Back Room Expansion 3 *Back Room Expansion 4 *Back Room Expansion 5 *Back Room Expansion 6 *Back Room Expansion 7 *Back Room Expansion 8 *Back Room Expansion 9 *Back Room Expansion 10 Lot-exclusive Decorations Floor Shelves *Steel Car Platform *Golden Car Platform Floors *Dirt Lot *Gravel Lot *Black Asphalt Walls *Vegas Streets *Vegas Outskirts *Lake Tahoe *Western Desert Canyons *California Coast *Alpine Snow Everything Else *Road Cone *Checkered Flags *Stack of Tires *Multicolor Flags *Snowman *Icicle Lights *Low Chain-Link Fence Improvements *Inflatable Snowglobe *Giant Inflatable Gorilla *Outside Soda Machine *Billboard *Neon Pawn Shop Sign Expansions *Parking Lot Expansion 1 *Parking Lot Expansion 2 *Parking Lot Expansion 3 *Parking Lot Expansion 4 *Parking Lot Expansion 5 *Parking Lot Expansion 6 *Parking Lot Expansion 7 *Parking Lot Expansion 8 *Parking Lot Expansion 9 *Parking Lot Expansion 10 Category:Decorations